dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Byth Rok (New Earth)
| Weight = 154 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = red | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Thanagarian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Administrator of Protection; Wingman commander | PlaceOfBirth = Thanagar | Creators = Tim Truman | First = Hawkworld #1 | Quotation = I hate this planet. | Speaker = Byth Rok | QuoteSource = Hawkman Vol 4 17 | HistoryText = Byth Rok is a Thanagarian Wingman commander and Katar Hol's superior. Katar while practicing with swords when Commander Byth Rok arrives, complimenting him on his martial prowess. Byth tells Katar they have discovered who the person helping the downworlders get guns is and he wants Katar to join Byth in confronting the man and making sure he does not survive the experience. Later, Katar goes to meet his father and Shayera at an eatery. Katar goes to the terrace with Shayera Thal, they kiss and he returns to get drinks from the bar when a bomb goes off, killing many people. Among the dead is Shayera. That night, Katar and Byth stop an arms deal between a downsider alien and a man in robe and cowl. Byth holds the alien and Katar runs after the other man. After shouting a warning to stop, Katar shoots the man dead. As Katar approaches the body, he sees that he has killed his father. He flies away, trying to come to grips with the reality of the situation. At home, Katar finds his father's video journal and begins playing it, revealing that in fact, his father was behind the arming of the downsiders. Byth and other wingmen arrive and arrest Katar. Katar is sentenced to exile on the Isle of Chance. Now Administrator of Protection, he gains his shape-shifting powers from a new drug called Krotan. Katar Hol, with the help of Shayera Thal, uncover his plans. He escapes to the planet Earth and sets up home in Chicago. In his new home he creates his own criminal empire. He is the benefactor Carl Sands, alias the Shadow Thief and he provides him with the Shadow generator. However the Hawks find him and defeat him, he was then taken back to Thanagar. Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders return to battle Byth Rok. Hawkwoman and Animal Man, are fighting the Thanagarian shapeshifter, Byth Rok in the midst of the St. Roch Festival. Animal Man goes to help the pedestrians while Shayera fights Byth Rok and he gets knocked out. During this time, Byth Rok captures Shayera and takes her away with him. When Animal Man comes to, he finds himself on a gurney with Hawkman and Hawkgirl standing before him. He fills them in on what happened. Just outside of St. Roch, Byth Rok forces Shayera to pilot the Hawks' ship. His plan is to have her pilot them back to Thanagar and kill her. Shayera has other ideas. She puts the ship through maneuvers, causing Byth Rok to release his hold on her. Carter Hall breaks into the ship and knocks Byth Rok out into the atmosphere. Shayera leaps after Byth Rok without her wings. As she is falling, Carter Hall pilots the ship into a collision course with Byth Rok, incapacitating him. Shayera then takes him to Thanagar. | Powers = * : As a Thanagarian, Byth Rok possesses several gifts that are common to members of his race, but set him apart from normal humans. A Thanagarian's life span is significantly greater than that of a normal human being. A Thanagarian is also physically heartier than the average Earth human. They are stronger, with greater stamina and a greater resistance to pain. Thanagarians also possess enhanced senses. ** : Byth's eyesight is more acute than a normal human and his range of vision is similar to that of a bird. ** : His auditory senses are also particularly acute and he can perceive sounds with greater clarity than the average human. * : After consuming the Krotan, Byth developed the ability to alter his physical form at will. He could shape-change into almost any other person or animal whether they were indigenous to Thanagar or originated on an alien world. There appears to be no physical restriction in terms of mass or volume when it comes to Byth's shape-shifting talents. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Thanagarian Star Cruiser | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}